Rewrite ${((4^{-11})(7^{8}))^{-8}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 7^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((4^{-11})(7^{8}))^{-8} = (4^{(-11)(-8)})(7^{(8)(-8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-11})(7^{8}))^{-8}} = 4^{88} \times 7^{-64}} $